Spend My Life Trying To Figure Out
by logicallylivid
Summary: One-Shot Dramione snippet taking place in the Final battle, Inspired by Hedley's beautiful song and music video "Kiss You Inside Out".


Spend My Life Trying to Figure Out

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Inspired by: _Kiss You Inside Out_, Song and Music Video, by _Hedley_

Setting: In the Midst of the Final Battle

Format: One-Shot, Song-Fic

* * *

_I don't know if you're ready to go  
Where I'm willing to take you girl__  
I will feel every inch of your skin__  
And you know I can rock your world__  
Imma be the calm in the storm you're looking for__  
I'll be the shipwreck that takes you down__  
I don't mind if you lie in my bed__  
We can stay here forever now.  
_

I shot a hex to my right, towards a Death Eater locked in combat with Luna and Neville.

I scrambled up the blood slicked grass of the hill, and looked out over the battle taking place below me.

We were fighting for more than our lives, I could see my friends, the people I had grown up with, studied with, had careless fun teenage adventures with, battling with those that wanted nothing more than to kill us and everyone we loved, to destroy our world and everything we stood for.

I had no clue where Harry and Ron were, I knew in the back of my mind that Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Lavender were all dead, but the thoughts weren't really registering. The only thing I could think of was to keep fighting, to keep surviving, to see my friends and family again.

Sliding slightly down the hill, I joined Seamus Finnegan fighting against a large Death Eater, his mask long gone, displaying his brutal face, twisted with rage and maniacal glee.

A well placed body-bind took him down, and I barely glanced at Seamus as I took off towards the castle, where I could see Ginny and Justin Finch-Fletchety dueling with another large Death Eater, Goyle Sr. I would guess.

I was nearly there, stumbling around my fighting classmates and Death Eaters, when suddenly a path cleared in front of me, and standing at the end of it was Draco Malfoy.

Time froze. As we locked eyes, a million memories flashed behind my eyes of me and the haggard looking boy aiming his wand directly at me, mine hanging uselessly at my side.

_I don't care if you steal all my air  
We can breathe in together as one  
It's all right if you're here every night  
Waking up with you in the sun  
We start with an hour and we find we waste the day  
Kicking back with the love we found.  
I don't mind if you lie in my bed  
We can stay here forever now  
_

…The first time we'd met, him insulting me and my friends…

…Third year, punching him for being such an insensitive prick…

….Fifth year, Endless prefect patrols with him, mostly with us arguing or ignoring each other….

…That fateful patrol where our argument was getting very heated, and instead of sending another scathing remark back at me, he'd scooped me up in his arms and kissed me instead…

…The first time he'd smiled cheek to cheek at me…

…Secretly meeting him in the library and studying with him, with the occasional kiss interspersed between…

…Telling Ron and Harry that I was dating the prick that had bullied them for ages, they'd been furious, but eventually accepted…

…Having a huge argument about something trivial, and not speaking for days…

…his being late for charms to hold an umbrella for me on a rainy day I had to go to Herbology in the greenhouses…

…parting for summer vacation, and the endless letters we'd sent back and forth…

_Let me love you, let me love you__  
Let me love you babe.__  
Let me love you, let me love you__  
Let me love you babe.__  
I don't mind if you lie in my bed  
We can stay here forever now._

…Him showing up halfway through summer, stating he missed me too much for us to stay apart…

…his meeting my parents for the first time, my mom adored him, my dad was wary, but eventually grew to like him…

…Those warm summer nights sitting under a tree reading together while leaning against each other…

…the quiet moments spent just enjoying being in each other's presence…

…Our first hogsmeade date together, we had shocked so many people by showing up hand in hand…

… that Christmas, he'd taken me back to the Manor to meet his parents, and they'd been so nice to me…

…Creating potions together, and doing so well that Snape couldn't even sneer at me anymore…

…horsing around the grounds, he'd once thrown me in the lake, and I'd tugged him in behind me…

…Draco showing me his Dark Mark and apologizing the whole night long for being forced to do this, knowing we'd be parted soon. I had clung onto him regardless…

…His joining me at the Gryffindor table for breakfast to cheer me up after my cat died…

…At the end of the year, Death Eaters invading, and Draco taking me in his arms, telling me he'd never stop loving me, amid my sobs, then having to run away with the Death Eaters…

…Every day of that summer, I'd received a letter from him, and it was always ended with Yours Forever, Draco…

…Having to go on the run, and telling Draco we couldn't write anymore, because it wasn't safe. I had cried as I tied that letter to the owl…

…Being captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. His deranged aunt demanding if it was us, and after holding my gaze for a minute, he'd blatantly lied for us….

…After escaping from the dungeons, Draco had thrown our wands to us, as his mother covertly stunned Bellatrix…

…We had connected eyes as I had apparated away, his eyes telling me much more about how sorry he was than he ever could…

…Seeing him again, battling against my friends, my family, for a cause he didn't believe in, but had to defend to save his life…

_Turn off the lights  
Take off your clothes  
Turn on the stereo__  
Ouuu oohhh  
Give up the fight__  
I'm in control__  
Why don't you let it go  
Just let it go.__  
_

As our gazes connected in that moment, I knew the memories were flashing through his mind as well.

A single tear rolled down my cheek as he lowered his wand minutely. He held my gaze for a second longer before turning abruptly and joining the battle closest to him, as I did the same.

_Yeah, I wanna know you inside out__  
I'll spend my life trying to figure out__  
Just close your eyes and shut your mouth__  
And let me kiss you inside out.  
I wanna know you inside out.  
I'll spend my life trying to figure out  
Just close your eyes and shut your mouth__  
And let me kiss you inside out.  
_


End file.
